The most important criterion when washing dishes automatically is the cleaning performance with respect to a wide variety of soiling types which are introduced into the dishwasher in the form of food residue. Especially in the case of stubborn soiling, such as that arising during the preparation of protein-containing and starchy foods at high temperatures (roasting, baking, frying, gratinating and the like), referred to as burnt-on soiling, the cleaning performance of available dishwasher detergents is still not satisfactory. Such unsatisfactory cleaning performance leads to a lack of satisfaction on the part of the consumer. A general need therefore exists for automatic dishwasher detergents that exhibit good cleaning performance even on burnt-on soiling.